En Busca Del Ladrón
by kharito
Summary: Nishinoya se entera de que alguien ha robado el corazón de Asahi. Como su amigo quiere saber más para ayudarlo, como libero quiere que sean fuertes para triunfar y como Nishinoya simplemente... algo le inquieta. ASANOYA (ASAHI/NISHINOYA)
1. Uno

Haikyuu no me pertenece, este es un fanfic con algunos de sus personajes e historias.

Mi primer fanfic de esta maravishosa parejaaaa!

Ame a Noya desde su aparición y bueno, inevitablemente Asahi es su complemento nada que decir. Es como un oso de peluche gigante! *¬*

Los capítulos son cortitos así que los ire subiendo uno al día :)

 **En busca del ladrón.**

 **I**

― ¿Qué hacías con esa chica a la hora del almuerzo? ¿Eh, Asahi-san?

Se acercó Tanaka a Azumane para codearle el costado, mientras le hablaba con suspicacia.

Estaban en una de las muchas prácticas del club de voleibol después de la escuela. Sugawara, Tanaka y Azumane estaban en el costado de la cancha tomando un respiro con una botella de agua. Mientras Hinata, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y los demás estaban en la cancha practicando.

Asahi se sorprendió y se cohibió un poco ante la pregunta.

― ¿Y-yo?... Ah, sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo y su típica sonrisa amable.

―Estabas en el patio y te vi por la ventana del segundo piso. ¡Ella era bastante linda!

Respondió Tanaka, con un grito que llamó la atención de los chicos que estaban alrededor, Nishinoya, quien hacía una impecable recepción por allí cerca, y Hinata, quien fue por una botella con agua y bebió mientras les escuchaba.

―Hehe, no es nada importante…

― ¿Ah, no? recuerdo que me dijiste que ella se te declaró.

Dijo sugerentemente Sugawara a sus espaldas, para bromear con él.

― ¡¿EHHHH?! ¡Una declaración amorosa! ¡Oh, mi más grande senpai!

Exclamó Tanaka con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos. Nishinoya no pudo evitar parar el oído cuando oyó eso.

― ¡Pero shhh! no grites tanto, Tanaka.

Pidió avergonzado Azumane, ante un divertido Sugawara que mostraba una preciosa sonrisa angelical.

― ¡¿Y entonces?! ¡¿Ahora tienes novia, Asahi-san?!

Preguntó Hinata, admirado de él y feliz de que la gente pudiera ver más allá de su apariencia. Azumane hizo una pausa y luego contesto.

―No…

― ¿QUÉEE? ¡¿Por quéeee?!

Interrogó Hinata como si se tratara de una terrible tragedia.

―Bueno… no lo sé…

Respondió Asahi rascándose la mejilla.

―Pero, verás, al menos comenzar a salir para conocerla. ¡Que te vaya a ver en los partidos, que te prepare bento y esas cosas! No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿o sí?

―Supongo que no…

―Es que Asahi-san ya tiene a alguien que le gusta.

Dijo Tanaka descuidadamente y entonces Sugawara le dio un codazo en el estómago, para que se callara, mientras le dirigía una mirada severa.

― ¡OHH! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial!

Exclamó Hinata.

Nishinoya estaba recibiendo los saques de Yamaguchi, no era tarea difícil así que por otra parte estaba poniendo atención a la conversación. Sus hombros se tensaron al oír la primera pregunta de Hinata y luego se relajaron ante la respuesta de Azumane. Recibió un balón y con carisma realizó su famoso Roller Thunder, provocando que Yamaguchi se riera y que Tsukishima rodara los ojos. Miró a Hinata esperando su aliento, pero él estaba demasiado atento a la conversación como para notarlo. Entonces escuchó lo que Tanaka dijo. _"Asahi ya tiene a alguien que le gusta"._ Trató de ver la expresión de Azumane, pero éste se sobaba la nuca y su brazo flexionado cubría su rostro desde el ángulo de Nishinoya.

―¡Noya-san!

Escuchó que Yamaguchi gritaba su nombre y luego sintió que su rostro era golpeado secamente por un objeto que conocía a la perfección. Se acuclilló cubriéndose con ambas manos la nariz, que había recibido el doloroso impacto. Yamaguchi y otro compañero fueron a socorrerlo.

― ¿Noya, estás bien?

― ¡Claro que sí!…

Respondió enérgicamente, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y secándose las lágrimas reflejas que habían brotado de sus ojos producto del dolor.

― ¡Lo siento mucho, Nishinoya-senpai!

Se disculpó Yamaguchi con una reverencia, porque el balón había sido lanzado por él directo a su cabeza.

― ¡Ahahahaha! No es nada, ¡en serio!

Rio Nishinoya inflando su pecho y haciendo de valiente al ser llamado "senpai".

―Ni si quiera con intención la hubieras puesto mejor, Yamaguchi. ¡Hehe!

Escucharon que Tsukishima se reía a la distancia.

― ¡No te rías, Tsuki!

Le rogó Yamaguchi avergonzado, mientras volvía a su lado.

―¡Estás mejorando rápido, Yamaguchi-kun!

Le animó Nishinoya con el brazo extendido y el pulgar levantado, dedicándole su sonrisa más ferviente, aun cuando su nariz estaba enrojecida. Hinata volvió a la cancha en seguida para continuar el entrenamiento y le preguntó:

― ¿Estás bien, noya-senpai?

― ¡Todo bien! ¡He recibido golpes peores, así que no pasa nada!

Respondió con el mismo ánimo de siempre, sin darle importancia.

― ¡Ah, qué bueno!

― ¿Está bien que sigas jugando? Quizá deberías tomar un descanso.

Asahi se había acercado por atrás y le habló preocupado.

― ¿Ah? ¡Sí, claro que puedo! ¡Sólo me distraje un poco, pero ese golpe me despertó!

―Y-ya veo…

Azumane le dedicó una sonrisa amable, esa que hacía cuando Nishinoya se ponía demasiado animado y que a veces le hacía sentir como un niño pequeño.

―Pero qué raro… tus reflejos nunca fallan…

Asahi murmuró esto al aire mientras caminaba para reunirse con todos al centro de la cancha, donde Daichi los llamó. Nishinoya miró su amplia espalda por atrás, igualmente confundido con lo que le había pasado y luego lo siguió. Daichi les informó que durante el resto del entrenamiento se repartirían en dos grupos para jugar un partido. Entonces Azumane miró de reojo a Nishinoya, con media sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada llena de confianza. Nishinoya le devolvió la sonrisa a su estilo y cuando se dispersaron para ponerse en posición, siguió los pasos del grandulón mientras lo observaba fijamente y pensaba: "No importa si Asahi-san tiene a alguien que le gusta… yo soy el Líbero del Ace de Karasuno y, mientras sea así, nadie podrá contra nosotros".

Continuará...

Espero que les parezca interesante! :D

los comentarios se agradecen! chau!


	2. Dos

Holass les traigo otro capitulo! :)

me alegra poder contribuir al fandom de asanoya u son mi pareja favorita!

 **II**

― ¿Asahi-san, la persona que te gusta sabe cómo te sientes?

Preguntó Nishinoya, en tono casual, a Azumane quien iba caminando a su lado.

Durante esta semana les había tocado a ambos encargarse de la llave del gimnasio y de dejar todo en orden y cerrado. Luego de completar la rutina diaria, caminaron juntos rumbo a la estación de tren y pasaron por una tienda a comprar un pan relleno para compartirlo por el camino. Nishinoya se sentía de buen ánimo por lo bien que habían estado en la práctica del día y agradecido de Asahi quien lo había invitado a comer. La comida gratis siempre le alegraba la vida.

Azumane lo observó con sorpresa y luego se puso evidentemente incómodo.

―Lo siento, escuché la conversación que tuvieron durante la práctica.

―A-Ah… bueno, qué se le va a hacer…

― ¿Y?

―No, no se lo he dicho…

Respondió nervioso Asahi, sin querer entrar en más detalles.

―Deberías declararte. Estoy seguro de que esa chica siente lo mismo.

Le dijo Nishinoya con total seguridad para luego dar otra mordida a su pan caliente.

― ¿T-tú crees?

Preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa tímida.

―¡claro que sí! Eres una muy buena persona, eres muy alto ¡y tienes talento para el voleibol! Además tus notas en el colegio… eh, bueno, no sé cómo sean, ¡pero seguro que te va bien!

―Hehe… gracias por opinar eso de mí.

― ¿Entonces? ¿No crees que tenga razón?

Le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, que provocó una simpática arruguita en su nariz.

―Quizás… puede ser que lo intente…

Respondió finalmente Azumane, rascándose la mejilla. Entonces ambos continuaron devorando su mitad del pan relleno y conversando sobre voleibol y otras cosas.

― ¿Ryuu, tú sabes quién es la chica que le gusta a Asahi-san?

Interrogó en voz baja el Libero de Karasuno a su fiel amigo el Punta Receptor.

Estaban en los vestidores antes de ir a la práctica. Nishinoya se acercó discretamente a Tanaka mientras los demás se cambiaban de ropa e iban saliendo rumbo al gimnasio.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Que quién es la persona que le gusta a Asahi-san!

Tanaka se tomó su tiempo para responder entre balbuceos sospechosos.

―Ah… ehhhhh… yo no sé.

― ¡Vamos! Yo sé que sabes, ¡no me mientas!

Fue él quien le había dicho a Hinata lo que también pudo escuchar y parecía saber mucho más al respecto, pero presentía que no quería decírselo.

― ¿Para qué quieres saber?

―Tengo curiosidad, ¡vamos dime!

― ¡No puedo!… ¡Asahi-san se enojará conmigo!

―Ya, pero él no tiene por qué saber que me contaste ¡jijiji!

Le dice dándole unos golpecitos cómplices en la espalda, junto a una sonrisa bien traviesa.

―No, Noya-san. ¡De verdad que no puedo!

― ¡¿HA?! ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Es un amor imposible? ¡Es prohibido! ¡¿Es eso?!

―Ehhhhh… algo así… supongo.

― ¡Rayos, yo en serio quería saber!

Tanaka mira a Nishinoya arrugar el ceño y seguido darle una patada al estante, la cual sonó poderosa y seca, dejando el estante temblando.

―¡AAH! ¡Le preguntaré directamente!

El Libero repentinamente se dirigió a la salida con decisión, entonces Tanaka le agarró del brazo con rapidez y lo atrajo para enfrentarlo.

―No molestes más a Asahi-san con eso, ¿sí?... ¡Yo debí quedarme callado!

―Me dirás ¿o no?

Le preguntó el pequeño, disimulando una sonrisa de triunfo.

―Ya te dije que no puedo, pero lo que sí te diré es que…

Tanaka se calló un momento.

― ¿Qué? ¡Suéltalo ya!

Le incitó Nishinoya ansioso.

―Es que no se trata de una chica…

― ¿No se trata de una chica?

―No.

Nishinoya estaba confundido. Si no era una chica, ¿entonces…?

―¡¿ES UN CHICO?!

―¡SHHHHH!

Tanaka lo atrajo cerca para murmurar bajito.

―Yo no te lo he contado, Noya-san.

― ¡pero!…. ¡pero!… ¡¿un chico?!…

Un torbellino de emociones eclipsó el pensamiento de Nishinoya y tardó un momento en digerir lo que acababa de saber.

―¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?!

―Porque yo una vez lo escuché hablando con Sugawara-san de eso. Les prometí que no abriría la boca, pero… éste es su último año.

Tanaka dijo esto último con seriedad, como reflexionando sobre algo que Nishinoya no podría adivinar.

Había comenzado la práctica del club, todos estaban en la cancha haciendo la rutina de ejercicios y Nishinoya se sentía impactado después de enterarse por Tanaka de que Asahi estaba enamorado de un chico. No era una persona que juzgara a otras por sus gustos, pero… era Asahi. ¿Era en serio? Lo miraba a la distancia y no podía convencerse. ¿Entonces eso significaba que Asahi-san era gay?... pues era bastante increíble, no se notaba para nada… ¿y quien sería el chico que le gustaba? ¿Cómo sería? Trató de imaginarlo pero no sabía cuál era el tipo de persona que llamaba la atención del grandulón. Quizás le gustaban del tipo lindo como Sugawara-san, ambos se llevaban bien. O del tipo fuerte y decidido como Daichi-san, tenían una buena dinámica allí. Nishinoya en seguida se miró a sí mismo. Era bajito y demasiado intenso para el gusto de la mayoría. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. Imposible. Definitivamente no creía que pudiera ser el tipo de persona que le gustara a Asahi-san. De pronto se dio cuenta de que eso le hizo sentir un poco decepcionado. Compararse con los demás solía le dejarle esa sensación.

Continuará...


	3. Tres

disculpen no habia podido actualizar por eso ahora subiré dos capitulos a modo de disculpa :)

 **III**

― ¿Asahi-san, ya te declaraste?

Le preguntó amistosamente Nishinoya, mientras paraban a tomar agua al borde de la cancha.

―Ah?!... eh, no, aun no...

Respondió sobresaltándose el mayor, por lo que casi deja caer la botella al suelo.

―¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡No importa si estás enamorado de un chico, nunca podrías saber si el siente lo mismo si no lo intentas!

Azumane escupió el agua por la boca y, aun más dolorosamente, por la nariz al escucharlo. Después tosió muchas veces antes de poder exclamar:

―¡¿QUE?! ¡¿C-CÓMO...?! ¡¿Cómo supiste que me gusta un chico?!

―Ryu me lo dijo.

Respondió Nishinoya, encogiéndose de hombros con gesto despreocupado.

―¡Noya! ¡Traidor!

Gritó Tanaka quien, luego de ver explotar a Asahi, se había acercado para escuchar la conversación.

― ¿Tanaka... yo qué te he hecho?

Lloriqueó el grandulón al ser expuesto tan cruelmente.

―¡Lo siento, Asahi-senpai!

Exclamó Tanaka, tirándose al suelo para hacer una reverencia de perdón.

―Ma, ma, ¡eso no es lo importante!

Interrumpió Nishinoya.

― ¿Por qué no puedes guardar secretos?

Se lamentó Tanaka.

― ¡Vamos, no pasa nada! ¿Y bien, Asahi-san? ¿Quién es ese chico? ¡Si me dices, yo le hablaré muy bien de ti cuando lo vea!

―Nishinoya.

―Y con Tanaka podemos ayudarte a acercarte a él, ya sabes, ¡darle una buena impresión de ti...!

― ¡Nishinoya!

― ¿Ah?

―Gracias, pero es inútil.

Azumane mostró una sonrisa en su rostro pero no era de felicidad, sino de resignación y algo de vergüenza. Nishinoya iba a insistir pero el grandulón guardó profundo silencio y continuó con los ejercicios.

Nishinoya estaba recostado en su cama. A pesar de que el día había sido agotador, de que había comido tanto en la cena y de la relajante ducha que se había dado, no podía dormir. Su mente no lograba conciliar el sueño, pensando en la persona que le había robado el corazón a Asahi. De qué curso seria? Cómo sería? Practicaría algún deporte? Le gustaría el voleibol? Correspondería los sentimientos del Ace? Pero Asahi le había dicho que era inútil. ¿Eso significaba que sabía de antemano que no tenía posibilidad? Nooo! Asahi no podía darse por vencido antes de dar la pelea! Qué importa si el tipo prefería a las mujeres! Si llegara a conocer a Asahi podría cambiar. Él era tan bueno, era como una masilla blanda y dulce encerrada en un gran cuerpo! Un cuerpo que además cualquiera quisiera tener! Suertudo! Y también era muy talentoso, jugar a su lado era genial! Era la estrella de Karasuno y se sentía orgulloso de ser su compañero en el club de voleibol! Además, aunque la gente lo juzgara mal a primera vista, él no se amargaba la vida por ello ni abusaba de su apariencia para obtener cosas de los demás. Ese tipo al que Asahi quería no debería sentirse asqueado ni nada de eso debido a los sentimientos de Asahi! Debería sentirse halagado! Nishinoya mismo se sentiría halagado en su lugar!

Nishinoya tuvo una idea. Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su celular sobre la mesa de noche. Tecleó unas palabras en el móvil, componiendo un mensaje de texto y, sin detenerse a releer, lo envió. Sonrió cuando apareció en la pantalla el mensaje que avisaba que había sido exitosamente recibido.

"Ve por él! Esfuérzate tmb mñna! Animo, Asahi-san! ~ w0b "

Luego de releerlo sintió que todo estaba bien y que ahora sí podía dormir tranquilo.

Continuará...


	4. Cuatro

**IV**

Nishinoya fue al curso de Azumane para hablar con él y hacerle entender que podía confiar en que le ayudaría, aunque realmente insistía en saber quién era la persona que tanto le gustaba.

Se asomó a la puerta y vio a Asahi sentado en su banco, escuchando música con sus audífonos en los oídos. De pronto un chico se sentó en el puesto ubicado al frente de Azumane y le quitó uno de los audífonos para ponérselo. Asahi sonrió, dejándolo hacer. Luego el chico le dijo algo y ambos se arrojaron a reír.

―¿qué necesitas?

Le preguntó uno de los alumnos del curso, quien estaba cerca de la puerta y lo había visto quedarse parado allí, pareciendo buscar a alguien. Sin embargo, el pequeño estaba distraído observando a los otros dos estudiantes y no contestó.

―¿estás perdido, novato?

―¡yo no soy novato!

Le reclamó Nishinoya al instante, encarándolo con firmeza.

―lo siento, es que pareces de primero.

Sonrió nervioso el estudiante, algo intimidado.

―Hola, nishinoya.

Le saludó Azumane amablemente, apareciendo detrás de su compañero. Había escuchado un grito y supo al instante de quien se trataba.

―Hola, Asahi-san! yo te andaba buscando, pero…

Miró al chico sentado en aquel puesto mientras este le miraba a de vuelta con curiosidad. Asahi lo notó y esto le confundió un poco.

―¡si estás ocupado entonces hablamos más tarde!

―no, está bien.

Se apresuró a responder el grandulón con una sonrisa.

-¿seguro?

-sí, claro.

Salieron al pasillo, el de tercero siguiendo al de segundo. Nishinoya abrió la ventana del otro lado del pasillo y se sentó en el marco.

― ¡Espera, Noya-san, ten cuidado! ¡¿Eso no es peligroso?!

― ¡Nah! ¡Está bien! ¡Siempre lo hago!

Respondió el pequeño con una valiente sonrisa, para quitarle el susto a su compañero.

―Oye, Asahi-san, ¿ese de allí era el chico que te gusta? el chico con el que estabas conversando.

Preguntó en voz baja y enmarcando su boca con una mano, en gesto de secretismo y complicidad.

― ¡¿De eso viniste hablarme?!

― ¡Sí! La verdad es que estaba preocupado por ti. Dijiste que era inútil, eso significa que crees que no tienes oportunidad y por eso no te has declarado. Pero, Asahi-san, yo tengo confianza en ti ¡y creo que si lo intentas las cosas saldrán bien!

―Así que es eso…

― ¡¿Cómo sabes si él siente lo mismo que tú y tampoco se atreve a decírtelo?! Por lo que yo veo se llevan bastante bien y eres capaz de hablar normalmente con él, así como él se siente cómodo hablando contigo.

― ¿Estás hablando de mi compañero?

― ¡claro! es él ¿o no? ¡Yo quiero saber quién es la persona que te gusta!

\- Incluso has venido hasta aquí para preguntarme... Tu no vas a olvidar el tema, ¿no?

\- No, lo siento…

Azumane suspiró resignado.

-sí, él es la persona que me gusta…

Dijo tímidamente mirando a otro lado.

-ya veo...

El líbero guardó silencio un par de segundos. Luego preguntó más calmado.

-¿cómo se llama?

-Eh, Kouske Yamada...

\- ¿y le gusta el voleibol?

\- N-no en particular…

\- ¡qué lástima!... tienes gustos muy simples, Asahi-san.

Murmuró esto último con desánimo.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Nada, olvídalo… ¡En fin! ¡te deseo suerte, Asahi-san! ¡no olvides lo que te dije!

Exclamó saltando enérgicamente desde el marco de la ventana al suelo del pasillo.

\- No, claro que no...

-¡en ese caso nos vemos en el club!

Se despidió con la mano, alejándose a la carrera y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahá, nos vemos.

Le respondió Azumane sonriente, para luego dejar salir un suspiro cuando perdió de vista al pequeño.

En la práctica de la tarde estaban jugando un partido cuando Asahi hizo un remate que fue bloqueado por Tanaka y Tsukishima. Nishinoya reacciono para recibir el rebote pero se resbaló, cayó al suelo y la pelota reboto a centímetros de él.

―¡Aaaaaah! ¡Maldición!

Exclamó nishinoya poniéndose de pie y pateando la pelota muy lejos.

―ya, calma, Nishinoya. Es imposible devolver todos los rebotes.

Le llamó la atención el entrenador preguntándose internamente qué pasaba con él, puesto que había pasado toda la práctica de mal humor y maldiciendo.

― ¡Sí, entrenador!

Respondió sin escucharlo realmente.

Más tarde en los vestidores Tanaka se le acercó y le preguntó:

―¿qué te pasa, Noya?

―no me pasa nada.

Respondió él serio.

―vamos, Noya-san, pareces enfadado. ¿Peleaste con alguien?

―no, Ryu. Ya te lo dije, no me pasa nada.

Tanaka lo observó mientras Yuu continuaba su tarea. Definitivamente no era el Nishinoya de siempre.

―¿oye, Tanaka, le pasa algo a Nishinoya?

Preguntó Daichi mientras iban de camino a casa con los demás miembros del club, a excepción de Yuu y Azumane quienes debían quedarse a ordenar.

―le pregunté, pero me dijo que estaba bien.

―ma, ya saben cómo es Noya, se exige mucho y se prende con facilidad. Además cualquiera puede tener un mal día.

Les comenta Suga para ahuyentar las preocupaciones. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se olvidaron del tema.

A punto de anochecerse Nishinoya y Asahi emprendieron la vuelta a casa. Yuu estaba más callado de lo habitual y Azumane lo notó. No sabía si debía preguntar o dejarlo pasar, no quería meterse en sus asuntos.

―hoy en la práctica estuviste muy bien como siempre, Nishinoya.

―no seas amable conmigo, Asahi-san. Hoy lo eché a perder.

Respondió el más bajo con molestia.

―¡Nada de eso! De verdad me salvaste cuando me equivoqué.

Trató de animarlo el grandulón, pensando en todas las veces que Noya hacia lo mismo por él.

―Tsk, no me gusta que sean condescendientes conmigo.

Reclamó el pequeño chasqueando la lengua con desagrado y dando por terminada la conversación.

―Entiendo.

Azumane bajó la vista en silencio. Había hecho enojar a Nishinoya y eso no estaba bien. ¿Qué podía hacer para compensarlo? De repente tuvo una idea. Le invitaría un pan relleno, eso siempre le animaba.

―Nishinoya, pasemos aquí. ¿Te gustaría un pan relleno? Yo invito.

―ahá, está bien.

Contestó yuu. Nunca se podría estar tan mal como para rechazar la comida gratis.

Iban comiendo en silencio. Asahi pudo notar que la atmósfera se suavizó mientras Yuu devoraba su vaporosa masilla. Sin embargo, de pronto Noya paró a mitad de una mordida y le habló pensativo.

―Asahi-san… ¿por qué haces esto por mí?

Azumane lo miró con sorpresa y luego bajó la mirada nervioso.

―¿p-por qué lo preguntas? Yo sólo… nosotros somos compañeros del club. No tiene nada de malo, ¿no?

―supongo…

A partir de eso sólo se dedicaron a caminar en silencio.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer espero que les esté gustando :) besos!


	5. Cinco

holass les traigo otro capítulo!

 **V**

Cuando Nishinoya conoció a la persona que robaba el corazón de Asahi y vio que era un chico de carne y hueso, real ―demasiado real para su gusto, tanto que no era nada especial― se sintió raro. Quizás un poco desilusionado, ya que pensó que la persona que pudiera robar el corazón de Asahi debía ser alguien super increíble, en cambio a este chico ni siquiera le gustaba el voleibol. Por la tarde no se pudo concentrar como siempre en el entrenamiento y terminó cometiendo errores que consideraba demasiado estúpidos para su nivel. Eso le hizo enojar y frustrarse mucho. Cuando Tanaka le preguntó qué le pasaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba especialmente frustrado ese día, a pesar de que no había sido ni por asomo la peor práctica que hubiese tenido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, cuando realmente reaccionó fue cuando caminó a casa con Azumane y aún se sentía incómodo, inquieto como una bestia enjaulada lista para saltar. Caminando a su lado se sintió más irritado que durante la práctica y, de alguna forma, la manera en que Asahi le habló, pareciendo conformarse con un esfuerzo mediocre suyo durante el juego, le hizo perder el autocontrol y hablarle de mala forma. Para su fortuna Asahi era un gigante de gran corazón y, en vez de devolvérsela, lo invitó un pan relleno como en sus mejores momentos. Entonces no pudo evitar preguntarse, '¿Por qué me soporta sin quejarse nunca?', '¿qué es lo que ve en mí?', ¿Asahi-san, qué sientes por mí?'. Y la respuesta no pudo ser más clara: " _somos compañeros del club"._ El voleibol era lo que los unía… sólo eso.

Durante el recreo, en el salón de clases, Asahi se acercó a Suga y le pidió hablar en privado.

―es sobre Nishinoya…

Le dijo Azumane y Koushi comprendió al instante, dejando para después todo lo demás.

―¿Qué pasa ahora, Asahi?

Le preguntó Suga suspirando con cansancio, cuando no había nadie alrededor. Asahi solía pedir su consejo y estaba feliz de ayudarle, pero le solicitaba hasta para los asuntos más pequeños y sin real importancia. Después de todo Azumane era muy inseguro.

―yo… yo… yo… ―tartamudeó.

―tu puedes, Asahi.

Bromeó con él Koushi.

―creo que estoy en problemas… parece que Nishinoya se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Sugawara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin demora indagó.

―¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Quién se lo dijo?!

―n-no lo sé… es que…siento que me ha estado evitando últimamente...

Hubo una extraña pausa.

―¿Y?

Pregunto el plateado muy atento.

\- ¿Y qué?

Respondió Azumane sin entenderlo.

―¡¿Que qué le dijiste?!

―N-nada…

―¡¿No le has preguntado si es verdad que te está evitando?!

―¡Claro que no, Suga! ¡¿Qué haría si me dijera que me odia?!

―No seas dramático, Asahi. ¡Nishinoya es un buen chico y cuando Tanaka le contó que te gustaba un chico, él se lo tomó con mucha naturalidad!

―Es cierto, pero…

―¡Pero nada! Recuerda que tú le dijiste algunas cosas equivocadas y cavaste tu propia tumba.

―¡Si lo dices por lo de Yamada, debes entenderme! Estaba siendo acorralado cada vez más, ¡tuve que hacerlo!

―Asahi, oye…

Le habló Suga, esta vez con tono más amigable y comprensivo.

―Este es nuestro último año. ¿Qué puedes perder? Te ha gustado Nishinoya desde que llegó al club, es tiempo de ser honesto con él, ¿no crees?

Asahi bajó la vista desanimado. No era lo suficientemente valiente para hacer algo así. Además no tenía sentido hacerlo, porque…

―él siempre anda detrás de Kiyoko…

Suga lo miró en silencio y frunció los labios lamentándose por Asahi.

Fue entonces que se les acercó Daichi, quien venía de la cafetería.

―¡uff! ¡Estaba repleto de gente!... Toma, suga.

Le ofreció una caja de jugo a Sugawara, quien lo aceptó con una sonrisa simple pero preciosa.

―¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Preguntó Daichi al percibir la atmósfera silenciosa.

―¡no, claro que no! gracias por el jugo, no tenías que molestarte.

Le habló Koushi recuperando sus ánimos habituales.

―lo sé.

Respondió Sawamura dedicándole una confiada sonrisa.

―¿trajiste lo que te pedí, Daichi?

Interrogó Asahi al verlo con las manos vacías.

―se acabó.

Contestó secamente.

―¡pudiste traerme otra cosa!

Se quejó el grandulón.

―debiste ir tú en ese caso.

―siempre eres tan malo conmigo…

―no te pongas celoso, Daichi.

Se río Suga al escuchar su infantil riña.

―¡No estoy celoso! ¡¿Ves lo que haces, Asahi?! Me haces ver como idiota.

―ma, ma, deja tranquilo a Asahi. Sabes que tú eres el único para mí, Daichi.

Continuó bromeando Koushi. Ver al capitán enfurruñado era demasiado divertido.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer! los comentarios se agradec3en! chau!


	6. Seis

holass muchas gracias por los comentarios y por la buena onda, han hecho mucho mas divertido escribir esta historia!

Pd: les pongo sobre aviso que el proximo será el último capítulo(:c)...

Pd2: pero estaba pensando hacer un capitulo especial con LEMON, aun no me decido. Diganme si lo quieren o no.

 **VI**

Era día domingo y Nishinoya fue a una tienda deportiva ubicada cerca de su casa, para comprar unas protecciones nuevas puesto que las que tenía se estaban gastando. Cuando elegía las rodilleras vio a través de la vitrina un rostro conocido pasando por la calle. Lo reconoció al instante. Era el compañero de Asahi-san, Yamada, la persona que le gustaba al grandulón. Observó que caminaba junto a él una linda chica. Estiró el cuello para verlos mejor y se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que iban de la mano. Yuu se quedó inmóvil e impactado. ¡Yamada tenía novia!. ¿Asahi-san lo sabía? De pronto recordó cuando su compañero le dijo: "Gracias, pero es inútil." ¿A eso se refería? Probablemente. Pobre Asahi… querer a alguien que ya tiene otra persona. Su caso sí que podía llamarse un amor imposible…

Nishinoya se sintió muy triste de pronto pensando en Asahi. Debía ser tan doloroso que la persona que quieres no se fije en ti y en cambio prefiera a alguien más. Sin embargo… de repente comenzó a darse cuenta de que no se sentía mal por haberse puesto en el lugar de Asahi. Ese sentimiento tan asfixiante en su pecho, de alguna manera sentía que ya lo conocía. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Entonces recordó el día en que conoció a Yamada y en que Asahi le confesó que era ese chico a quien quería. Y finalmente comprendió. Ese pesado sentimiento no era de Asahi, era suyo. Era lo que sentía cada vez que miraba al grandulón y no podía evitar pensar en que su corazón estaba puesto en ese chico.

Nishinoya se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba conmocionado por su descubrimiento. Nunca se había dado cuenta, hasta este preciso momento, de lo mucho que le gustaba Asahi.

A partir del día en que descifró su corazón, Nishinoya no pudo ser el mismo frente a Asahi. Se hizo consciente del otro chico. En los entrenamientos cuando se ejercitaban, cuando celebraban después de anotar un punto o incluso los pequeños roces accidentales, cuando se cambiaban ropa en los vestidores, Nishinoya no podía evitar ponerse tenso. Debido a esa presión sobre él, a que era demasiado impulsivo por lo que temía hacer algo indebido y a que no sabía sobrellevarlo puesto que nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido antes, comenzó a evitar a Azumane inconscientemente.

Las cosas se fueron poniendo más rígidas e incómodas entre ambos hasta que eso se vio reflejado en el rendimiento durante las prácticas. Así fue que un día Daichi llamó a Nishinoya al término de una práctica para preguntarle qué andaba mal.

―Nishinoya, te he estado observando en los últimos días. No has estado jugando mal, pero… no estás en tu máximo potencial ¿Algo te está distrayendo?

Yuu suspiró resignado. Luego tomó aire y, llenándose de coraje, respondió:

―Dai-san, seré honesto. Creo q me gusta Asahi-san.

―¿eh…?

Daichi no logró procesar la imprevista información.

―¿Qué debería hacer?

Nishinoya lo observaba con atención, realmente necesitaba un consejo.

―¡¿HA?!...

Exclamó Daichi quien por fin comprendió todo el asunto, pero el problema que ahora tenía era cómo aconsejarlo. "¡¿Dónde está Sugawara?!" El capitán miró para todos lados "¡Él es bueno para estas cosas!".

―¡Daichi-san, no quiero perjudicar al equipo! Debería decírselo, ¿no?

En seguida Nishinoya se puso en marcha, caminando para buscar a Azumane, pero Daichi lo detuvo.

―Espera… yo… estoy sorprendido… honestamente no lo esperaba.

―No sé cómo pasó. ¡Ahora es tan difícil actuar como siempre!

Yuu hizo una pausa en la que pareció darse cuenta de algo. Entonces preguntó:

―¿Daichi-san, crees que tenga alguna oportunidad? ¿Asahi-san te ha dicho algo sobre mí? ¿Qué piensa de mí?

―Ah… yo… sé que confía mucho en ti y piensa que eres un jugador muy valioso para el equipo.

―¡No me refiero a eso!

Se quejó, ya que sus preguntas eran del plano amoroso, no como compañeros de club.

― Sí, lo sé, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Respondió el capitán en tono de disculpa. Nishinoya complicado bajó la vista y frunció los labios.

―Entonces… ¿debería intentarlo?...

Daichi no respondió. No era algo que le tocara decidir aun cuando fuera el capitán del equipo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar a Nishinoya así, el chico se sentía culpable por estar interfiriendo en el rendimiento del equipo. Finalmente se decidió a decirle:

―Dame tiempo para procesar esto, ¿sí? Mañana hablaremos con más calma y encontraremos la solución, Nishinoya.

Con el apoyo de su capitán, el líbero asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando pensativo.

Por la noche Daichi estaba estudiando con Sugawara, en la habitación de éste último. Miró de reojo la tarea del peliplateado sobre la mesita y vio que le faltaba poco para terminar el cuestionario, en cambio él apenas había avanzado pensando en el asunto de Nishinoya.

―¡Aaaah! ¡Yo no puedo solo con esto, así que te voy a contar!…

Gritó de pronto Daichi, sobresaltando a Suga.

―¡¿Qué te pasa, Daichi?!

―Nishinoya me pidió consejo y no sé qué decirle, no puedo pensar objetivamente y dejar mis propios instintos de lado.

―¿Es sobre la conversación que tuvieron al término de la práctica de hoy?

― Sí… ayúdame con esto, Suga. Te lo pido.

―Bueno… si es sobre el club supongo que está bien que me involucre…

Murmuró Koushi tratando de ser correcto.

―Gracias.

―Está bien, cuéntame.

Le animó Suga con una leve sonrisa de confianza mutua.

―Nishinoya me confesó que tiene sentimientos por Asahi.

Sugawara pestañó dos veces y seguido, al procesar sus palabras, exclamó dominado por la sorpresa:

―¡¿QUÉEEE?! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Es en serio?!

―Es en serio. Me pidió consejo y yo no supe qué debía decirle…

El peliplateado guardó silencio durante unos segundos para pensar. Cuando llegó a una resolución le dijo a su compañero:

―Te voy a decir algo, pero queda sólo entre nosotros…

―Entendido.

―A Asahi también le gusta Nishinoya.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Es broma?!

―No, Asahi me lo dijo. Le gusta Noya desde el año pasado.

― ¡¿Si es mutuo entonces por qué tanto problema?! ¡Deberían ser honestos y asunto resuelto!

―No todos son tan directos como tú, Dai-chan.

Le regañó Koushi, haciendo al capitán sentirse avergonzado.

―Apenas nos conocíamos en primer año cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba.

―¡Porque era la verdad! ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Fue amor a primera vista!

Suga rio como cada vez que Daichi decía cosas vergonzosas sin darse cuenta.

― ¡Vaya que eres directo!

―Como sea… ¿Qué haremos?

Preguntó el capitán del equipo de voleibol, levemente sonrojado al ser objeto de burla.

― Creo que tengo una idea.

Respondió el vice capitán con una sonrisa traviesa.

Continuará...

bien, ya casi ya casi jijiji

nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo! Chau!


	7. Siete

Holass, gracias por sus comentarios! practicamente por unanimidad estoy obligada a hacer el lemon jajajaja pero está bien! me siento motivada!

Este es el último capítulo, espero que les guste!

y en los proximos días subiré el capitulo especial con lemon jijiji

 **VII**

Al día siguiente Daichi y Sugawara pusieron su plan en marcha. El capitán fue al curso de Nishinoya para pedirle que llegara temprano a la práctica de ese día y le pidió lo mismo a Asahi. A la hora acordada se encontraron los tres en la puerta del gimnasio. Afortunadamente Hinata y Kageyama aún no aparecían. Nishinoya se sorprendió de ver a Asahi y viceversa, puesto que Daichi no les comentó que el otro estaría allí.

―¿Qué es lo que haremos?

Preguntó Yuu extrañado y suspicaz.

―Como han disminuido sus rendimientos, creo que una práctica personalizada les vendría bien.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué momento he bajado mi rendimiento, Daichi?! ¡Nunca me lo advertiste!

―Pensé que podrías darte cuenta por ti mismo, Grandulón.

Asahi guardó silencio resignado.

―¡Aquí están las llaves!

Anunció Sugawara apareciendo frente a ellos.

―Perfecto. Mientras abrimos el gimnasio, vayan por las pelotas y el resto del equipamiento.

Les ordenó Daichi ofreciéndole la llave a Nishinoya y guiñándole un ojo. Noya comprendió que esta era su oportunidad y comenzó a caminar, seguido de un distraído Azumane.

Al llegar al cobertizo donde se guardaba el equipamiento deportivo, abrieron el candado y cruzaron la puerta. Dentro estaba tenuemente iluminado y olía al limpia pisos que usaban para el gimnasio. Las pelotas estaban en su canasto y los conos apilados, por lo que serían fáciles de cargar. Sumidos en el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos en el último tiempo, fueron por el equipo. Sin embargo, cuando dieron la espalda a la puerta, el ruido de ésta cerrándose les tomó desprevenidos. Nishinoya rápidamente dejó caer lo que cargaba y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla. La empujó para afuera y tiró hacia dentro, pero no se movió.

―Estamos encerrados.

Dictó el terrible ultimátum.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

― ¡Rayos, no se abre!

―Pero tú tienes las llaves ¿No?

― ¡Las dejé la llaves puestas en la cerradura!

Asahi se acercó a mirar por una estrecha ventana ubicada en lo alto y vio que la cerradura estaba vacía, tal como la habían encontrado antes. De pronto, vio a Suga y Daichi asomar sus cabezas tras una pared. Ambos sonreían y Koushi sostenía las llaves colgando de sus dedos. Lo miraban con suficiencia y Azumane supo exactamente cómo lograría salir de allí. Lo estaban presionando para confesar sus sentimientos a Nishinoya.

―Maldición, no pensé que el capitán iría tan lejos.

Susurró nervioso Yuu. Una cosa era tener la ocasión y la oportunidad mientras que otra muy diferente era ser encerrado con la persona que te gusta hasta que te confieses y arregles la situación.

―Lo siento, Nishinoya, es mi culpa que quedarás involucrado en esto.

Le habló Asahi rascándose la mejilla con vergüenza.

―Daichi siempre me hace bromas pesadas.

―está bien.

Respondió Yuu mirando hacia otro lado. Pensado todo lo contrario.

―Entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Preguntó el pequeño tratando de parecer casual.

―N-no lo sé. Esperar, supongo.

Se quedaron ahí parados, cada uno torturándose con sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno lograba reunir el valor necesario para dar el gran paso y cada vez se ahogaban más profundamente en el reinante silencio. Hasta que el líbero habló de lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos.

―Asahi-san… el otro día estaba comprando mi equipo cuando vi pasar a Yamada-senpai.

―ah… ya veo… qué coincidencia ¿no?

Trató de responder correctamente Azumane, sin comprender a donde quería llegar el más bajo.

―Tú… sabías que él…

Yuu dudó en seguir.

― ¿Él qué?

― Él tiene… bueno, yo… lo vi con una chica tomado de la mano.

― Ah, sí. Ellos son novios desde la secundaria. Es sorprendente ¿no crees?

Nishinoya lo miró sorprendido ante su respuesta tan simple, entonces Asahi se dio cuenta de su idiotez.

―así que ya lo sabías… que bueno que pienses así, digo, que estés bien con eso.

Asahi al fin comprendió qué quería decir. Nishinoya había estado preocupado todo ese tiempo por él, pensando en si lo sabía o no y cómo lo llevaría. Realmente sería una triste historia si es que fuese cierta, mas no lo era en absoluto.

―Está bien, Noya-san. Siempre lo he sabido, no es gran cosa.

Trató de despejar sus preocupaciones el más alto, seguramente Yuu sentía lástima por su historia.

―Ya veo... Siento haber sido tan insistente, Asahi-san.

Se disculpó Nishinoya humildemente. Esto provocó que Azumane comenzara a sentirse mal por hacer que el líbero se preocupara, de que le compadeciera y, aún peor, de que se considerara culpable injustamente a causa de sus mentiras.

Hubo otro largo silencio, pero esta vez más que incómodo, como fue el anterior, era pesado y deprimente.

Asahi se sintió cada vez peor. No soportaba hacer miserable a Noya, quién tanto lo había apoyado y animado, con una historia patética que ni siquiera era cierta. Prefería mil veces confesarse y que Yuu se alejara de él a tenerlo sufriendo por tener un corazón de oro del cual se estaba aprovechando. Azumane reunió valor y habló:

―Nishinoya, tengo que dec-

―Asahi-san!

Se apresuró a decirle el pequeño, interrumpiéndolo y tomando la palabra.

― ¡Yo tengo que decirte algo importante! Discúlpame si soy engreído, pero quiero… quiero…

Asahi vio al líbero empuñar las manos y ponerse tenso, sus ojos determinados ahogaron el discurso del grandulón y este se dedicó a escuchar incluso cuando Noya pareció dudar. Nishinoya lo miró directo a los ojos por un par de segundos en que reunió hasta la última gota de valentía que había en su espíritu y seguido se arrojó al abismo:

― ¡Asahi-san, me gustas! ¡Por favor, permíteme hacerte olvidar a Yamada-senpai!

Dijo alzando la voz envalentonado.

Asahi se quedó de una pieza. ¿Era verdad lo que escuchaban sus oídos? ¿O estaba soñando despierto?

― ¿Yo? ¿Te gusto yo?

―S-sí...

Miró a Azumane fijamente a los ojos al responder, pero sus mejillas ardieron y tuvo que bajar la vista al suelo. Allí, esperando con paciencia la respuesta a su petición, se notaba su nerviosismo y vergüenza. El grandulón nunca había visto al libero en condiciones similares, por lo cual sus reacciones le tomaron desprevenido haciéndole enmudecer. En el fondo de su corazón estaba profundamente conmovido por ese pequeñín. Le confesaría que no había sido honesto con él, ya lo había decidido aún antes de oír sus palabras.

― ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Asahi-san?

Preguntó Yuu, apenas soportando la incertidumbre.

― Lo siento, Nishinoya. Yo no fui hon-

― ¡Está bien, Asahi-san! ¡No sigas, no es necesario!

Se adelantó a decir Nishinoya, interrumpiendo lo que creía ser un penoso rechazo.

― Entiendo que no se puede forzar a una persona a dejar de querer a alguien y luego empezar a querer a otra...

Dijo para finalizar y luego caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba tan avergonzado de su estupidez que sólo podía pensar en salir corriendo, mas como estaban encerrados se quedó ahí parado frente a la salida.

Azumane demoró un instante en entender lo que Yuu decía, pero al hacerlo supo que no había elegido las palabras correctas. Se acercó a él suavemente por la espalda hasta que sintió el cuerpo del líbero tensarse por su cercanía. Entonces le murmuró:

―Nishinoya, lo siento, realmente soy un cobarde como dice Daichi. No fui honesto contigo, pero tú lo eres conmigo ahora. Muchas gracias, nunca imaginé que sentíamos lo mismo.

Noya se había quedado muy quieto escuchando. No encontraba mucho sentido en sus palabras hasta que la última frase fue dicha. Entonces se volteó repentinamente para encarar al más alto.

― ¿Qué significa eso, Asahi-san?

Azumane hizo una expresión donde se mezclaba la vergüenza con una disculpa, en su típica sonrisa inocente y contestó:

― Tú eres la persona que me gusta, Nishinoya.

El líbero abrió grandes los ojos y después la felicidad iluminó su honesto semblante.

― Pero no me atreví a decírtelo y todo se fue enredando hasta que, bueno, ya sabes, inventé qu-

― Sí, lo entiendo.

Le interrumpió Yuu, tomando la palabra con seguridad y sin rastro de resentimiento.

―Pero, Asahi-san, las explicaciones no importan ahora. Lo que en verdad quiero saber es... si me darías un beso.

Azumane se sonrojó súbitamente ante la atrevida petición del más bajo, sin embargo, no era tan idiota como para negarse.

― ¿Seguro?

Preguntó algo que salió automáticamente de su boca. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que Nishinoya lo viera de esa forma.

― ¡Claro que sí!... hace un tiempo que llevo deseándolo.

Respondió el líbero, enfurruñado debido a que Azumane dudaba de sus sentimientos. Aunque en realidad era Asahi el que llevaba reprimiendo el mismo deseo desde hace ya casi un año.

―E-está bien.

Asahi se acercó al pequeño cuerpo de Yuu quien lo miró hacia arriba, esta vez con seriedad. Seguramente estaba tan nervioso como él. Por instinto posó sus manos sobre los hombros del líbero y entonces se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios. Nishinoya siguió con la mirada los labios de Asahi hasta que estuvieron cerca de los suyos, seguido cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Una sensación muy agradable, que les tomó desprevenidos, fue lo que les golpeó. Nishinoya al fin comprendió a qué se referían cuando decían que sólo un beso te eleva por el cielo, siempre que fuera de la persona que amas. Así fue que Yuu pensó que podría estar enamorado de Asahi. En cambio, éste último ya lo había conocido lo suficiente como para ser inevitablemente arrastrado por la personalidad y talento de Nishinoya hasta caer enamorado desde hace tiempo. Nunca creyó posible que Yuu lo mirara de forma diferente a un compañero y, al no atreverse a ser honesto, había optado por reprimir lo que sentía esperando superarlo con el tiempo. Obviamente no había funcionado, por eso cuando por fin pudo probar los labios de Nishinoya sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de los hombros, pudo relajarse y disfrutar de las sensaciones.

Al separase, ambos se sonrieron con complicidad, sus semblantes contentos y sus corazones tranquilos. Entonces escucharon el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta desde fuera. Se quedaron pendientes, esperando ver aparecer a alguien, sin embargo, nadie ingresó al lugar. Se acercaron a mirar. La puerta había sido entreabierta sólo lo suficiente para notar que ya no estaban encerrados.

― ¡Yeah! ¡Al fin somos libres, Asahi-san!

Exclamó Nishinoya emocionado.

― Aunque tampoco se pasa mal aquí dentro, ¿eh?

Dijo sonriendo con picardía a Azumane, mientras le codeaba el costado. Como respuesta, Asahi sólo le dedicó una sonrisita amable, un poco avergonzado.

―es mejor que llevemos el equipo al gimnasio o demoraremos la práctica.

Propuso después Asahi, caminando hacia el canasto de las pelotas.

― ¡Okay!

Exclamó Yuu, buscando los conos.

― Debo agradecerle a Daichi-san por apoyarme.

Habló el líbero con entusiasmo.

― Así que él lo sabía. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba con Suga.

― ¿Suga-senpai también nos encerró aquí?

― Sí, bueno, él sabe desde hace tiempo cómo me siento.

― ¡Entonces debo agradecerle a él también!

Dijo alegremente Yuu.

―Nishinoya… esto… es algo obvio pero quiero preguntártelo de todas formas.

Asahi lo miró con timidez y, al tiempo que se sobaba la nuca con nerviosismo, le preguntó:

― ¿Saldrías conmigo?

El líbero le dedicó su más despampanante sonrisa y saltó a sus brazos. Con las piernas enredadas en la cintura del grandulón y sus brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras éste lo sostenía de la parte de atrás de los muslos, le respondió:

― ¡Por supuesto, Asahi-san!

―Genial.

Le dijo Azumane con una amable sonrisa y sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

― Asahi…

Susurró seductoramente Nishinoya, aprovechando la cercanía para obtener otro beso. Azumane le obedeció y tomó sus labios entre los suyos, esta vez con más confianza. Saboreó con gusto los mullidos labios de Yuu mientras éste disfrutaba sumisamente de que Asahi manejara el beso.

De vuelta en el gimnasio, se encontraron a los chicos corriendo en pleno calentamiento. El entrenador no les llamó la atención ya que cargaban el equipo y sólo les ordenó ponerse a calentar. Mientras trotaban, Asahi vio a lo lejos que Nishinoya se acercaba al lado de Daichi y chocaban los cinco con entusiasmo.

―Tienes suerte de que Noya sea tan cool.

Oyó a sus espaldas la voz de Sugawara, el cual se ubicó a su costado.

―Si no fuera por su personalidad, nunca hubieran resuelto el asunto.

Le sonrió alegremente Koushi.

―Tienes razón…

Respondió Azumane sonrojándose.

― Ahora sólo tienes que hacer las cosas bien. ¡No vayas a dejarlo ir!

Le gritó Suga, mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia Daichi. Asahi se exaltó al ser expuesto en alta voz.

― ¡Yo no voy a dejarte ir, Asahi-san!

Le gritó Yuu, con seguridad, desde donde estaba el capitán después de oír a Suga. Azumane se rascó la mejilla haciendo una risita tímida. Desde ese día en adelante pensó que se había enamorado de la persona más genial del mundo.

 **FIN.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, sus comentarios me animan a seguir cuando pienso que mis ideas son basura xD NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL! CHAU!**


	8. Ocho

hola al fin pude terminar este capitulo, hace tiempo que no escribía lemon y me costó un poco llegar a lo que quería.

disculpen la tardanza y nada más, les dejo el ultimo capitulo para mis amigas fujoshis jijiji!

(pd: salió larguísimo, espero que valga la pena!)

(PD2: editado... tenía una pequeña confusión con el nombre de Asahi... xD)

 **VIII- Prólogo.**

Nishinoya volvía a su sala de clases luego del recreo del almuerzo. Tanaka lo vio llegar y le llamó a reunirse con el grupo de chicos que estaban con él, para perder el tiempo que quedaba antes del inicio de las clases de la tarde.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, Noya-san?! Vino una chica muy linda de otro curso y nadie se atrevió a invitarla al karaoke!

Se quejó uno de sus compañeros.

-¡ah, suma! Estaba almorzando con Asahi-san.

Se disculpó, sobándose la nuca.

-¿Asahi-san? ¿Quién es ese?

Preguntó otro compañero en nombre de todos.

-un alumno de tercero que está en el club de voleibol con nosotros! Es nuestra Estrella!

Contestó Tanaka orgulloso.

-¿De tercero?! Vaya, Noya-san, eso es muy cool!

-¡No es para tanto! Hahaha

Rio el líbero, levemente sonrojado al sentirse halagado.

-¿por qué no lo invitas a ir con nosotros al karaoke esta tarde?

-¡sí! ¡Quizá lleve a alguna chica de tercero!

-¡Claro! Como a esa chica de largo cabello negro que es tan linda!

-¡No te metas con Kiyoko-san! ¡Ella es nuestra manager y está muy por encima de cualquiera de ustedes, mocosos!

Saltó Tanaka, gritando con pose de chico malo.

-Tanaka, no me llames mocoso cuando yo soy mayor que tú.

Musitó con una ceja alzada uno de sus amigos.

-Yo también...

Respondió otro, dejando a Tanaka en desventaja.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué dices, Nishinoya?

Preguntaron volviendo al tema principal.

-ehhh... lo siento, pero no creo que acepte.

Les respondió con tono casual.

-es verdad, los de tercero están estudiando para los exámenes.

Se lamentaron los chicos pensando que era la razón más probable.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Noya-san? ¿Invitaras a alguien?

-Yo no iré. Tengo un panorama mucho mejor.

Respondió el pequeño con actitud engreída y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡¿Cuál panorama?! ¡¿Qué puede ser mejor que ir a una cita grupal?!

\- Es un secreto.

Les respondió el líbero haciéndose el interesante.

El sonido del timbre, que anunciaba el inicio de la jornada de la tarde, resonó en el aire cuando los chicos quisieron insistir en saber qué haría esa tarde Yuu. Él no les respondió y en cambio se fue a sentar a su lugar llevando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por la tarde, Tanaka iba junto a Nishinoya hacia el gimnasio para asistir la práctica del club.

\- Oye, Noya-san, ¿qué cosa tan genial harás esta tarde que me abandonas con lo del karaoke?

\- Okay, sólo a ti te lo diré.

Respondió el líbero alegremente.

\- Asahi-san me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

-¡AH! ¡Así que era eso!

Exclamó conmocionado su amigo.

\- Yep! Sus padres irán a visitar a sus abuelos y él estará solo.

Tanaka pensó en silencio un par de segundos y luego preguntó.

\- Crees que Asahi - san te haya invitado para... bueno, tú sabes.

-¡Pues eso espero o me habré ilusionado en vano!

Exclamó Nishinoya, haciendo un puchero y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

Preguntó sorprendido el calvo.

-¡Claro que lo digo en serio!

\- Bueno, es que como se trata de dos hombres pensé que... no lo sé, que no te iba eso de la intimidad.

\- Ryu, cuando digo que me gusta Asahi-san no es en un sentido platónico, ¡de verdad me gusta! ¡Cuando lo miro siento como si estuviera con la chica más linda de la escuela! ¡Así que por supuesto que quiero hacer cosas pervertidas con el!

-ya veo...

Murmuró Tanaka tratando de no dejar volar su imaginación pero sin comprenderlo del todo.

\- Por otra parte, ustedes acaban de empezar a salir y Asahi-san te invita a su casa para _eso_. ¡¿Quién hubiese pensado que él era del tipo rápido?!

Comentó Ryunouske sorprendido.

-Yo no lo creo! Asahi-san está enamorado de mí desde el año pasado y no hizo nada al respecto. Así que, como yo apenas hace poco pude corresponderle, en cierta forma es como si me hubiese estado esperando todo este tiempo!

-A-ah... bueno, si lo pones así...

\- ¡Cómo quisiera que me lo hubiese dicho antes! ¡Siento como si hubiésemos desperdiciado el tiempo!

Suspiró el líbero con resignación.

-Quizás la historia hubiese terminado diferente en ese caso, Noya-san.

Le dijo Tanaka sobándose la barbilla con pose madura.

-ah... puede que tengas razón...

Respondió Yuu dándole la razón. No sabía que hubiera hecho en el caso de que el grandulón se le hubiese declarado el año anterior. Si no sintiera lo mismo probablemente hubiese sido incómodo.

Luego de la práctica del club el grupo se dividió para volver a casa. Sólo Suga, Daichi, Enoshita y Tanaka sabían sobre la relación que mantenían el líbero y la estrella del equipo, sin embargo nadie se sorprendió al verlos partir juntos puesto que últimamente era casi un hábito.

-perdón por la intrusión.

-Puedes dejar tu bolso en mi habitación y luego bajar al comedor a cenar.

Le dijo el grandulón con gesto amable.

-okay!

Respondió Noya subiendo las escaleras. No era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Azumane, había pasado la tarde varias veces después del colegio. Primeramente había sido con la excusa de estudiar con los facilísimos apuntes a prueba de tontos que el rematador había confeccionado para estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Por supuesto que estudiar no era todo lo que hacían. Empezaba como un inocente juego o un gentil beso para luego transformarse en una lucha apasionada por poseer los labios ajenos. Hasta que una tarde cruzaron un poco más la línea. La acostumbrada sesión de besos ardientes los puso excitados y una caricia en el trasero llevó a una mano en la entrepierna y esto, a su vez, a buscar más roce hasta que se descubrieron manoseándose y masturbándose mutuamente. Asahi no era nada cohibido en ese aspecto, aunque pasado el calentón su timidez natural afloraba, mientras estaba excitado se dejaba llevar por el mismo instinto que Yuu. Ese instinto que había movido a Noya para pedirle, entre besos, que le dejara hacerle una felación y a un Azumane, poseído por el deseo, para darle su consentimiento. Eso había pasado la última vez que visitó su casa, así que cuando Yuu miró hacia la cama del grandulón sonrió recordando como él se había arrodillado en el suelo entre las piernas de Asahi quien permanecía sentado en la cama con su sexo hinchado, erecto y brillante expuesto fuera de los calzoncillos frente a la mirada predadora del pequeño, quien se relamía los labios estremeciéndose de anticipación tal como su compañero. Esa había sido la experiencia más erótica de su vida. Inexplicablemente lo había disfrutado casi tanto como Asahi, quien no pudo mirarlo a la cara durante un par de días.

Luego de cenar subieron a la habitación de Azumane. Yuu encendió la consola para continuar el juego que llevaban resolviendo desde hace unos días, mientras que Asahi se cambiaba el uniforme por ropa más cómoda. Nishinoya no pudo evitar husmear discretamente a través del espejo, viendo reflejado allí el atractivo cuerpo del moreno cuando se desvestía y se ponía unas bermudas cafés junto a una remera blanca.

-ah, casi lo olvido.

Murmuró el chico alto cuando terminó de vestirse y Yuu veía con resignación como quedaba cubierto el último pedazo de la tostada piel de su cintura.

-Noya-san, vuelvo enseguida, mi madre te dejó un regalo.

\- oohh, genial!

Exclamó el pequeño emocionado.

Mientras Asahi iba a buscar el presente, Noya aprovechó el momento para quitarse el uniforme también y vestirse con unos shorts negros junto con una remera roja con letras negras que decían "El As bajo la manga".

Al aparecer nuevamente Azumane en la habitación, cargaba un tarro rosa y una cuchara.

-Qué es eso?! dímelo dímelo!

Le pidió el líbero con los ojos brillantes, sospechando cual era la respuesta.

-Dos litros de helado de frutilla.

Respondió el mayor sonriendo con la gracia que le hacía la infantil actitud de Yuu.

-Yeeiii! Dámelo dámelo!

Azumane se sentó a su lado en el suelo y de espaldas contra la cama.

-gracias, Asahi-san! Oba-san es la mejor!

Exclamó alegremente mientras recibía su presente y abría el tarro para comer el helado al instante.

\- era ella quien estaba agradecida contigo por acompañarme esta noche a cuidar la casa.

Le respondió el mayor, viendo que Yuu se metía en la boca una gran cucharada de helado. En seguida tomó en sus manos uno de los controles de la consola, sabiendo que el otro no estaba en condiciones de contestar.

-la misión en Dubai allí fue donde quedamos?

Preguntó Azumane preparándose para jugar.

-mhm!

Descifro eso como un sí y le alcanzó el otro control a Nishinoya.

-compraste más municiones?

Dijo Yuu cuando por fin tuvo vacía la boca.

-sí, el otro día antes de que te fueras.

-ah, cierto. Entonces veamos cómo nos va con las armas nuevas... oye, Asahi - san. ...

Le llamó buscando su atención. Cuando el moreno lo miró le ofreció la cuchara con helado.

-di 'Aaaaah'

Pidió mientras le acercaba el utensilio. Asahi obedeció sonrojado, abrió la boca diciendo 'Aaaah' y comió de la cuchara. Al recuperarla Noya se acercó a su compañero y tomándolo por sorpresa le dio un beso en los labios. El moreno naturalmente no pudo responder así que fue una caricia casta y breve pero que de todas formas dejó al grandulón hecho un lío mental.

-sabes rico, Asahi - san!

Sonrió satisfecho el líbero.

-casi me da un infarto. ..

Se quejó en broma la estrella sonriendo avergonzado.

-Un infarto casi me dio a mí por aguantar todo el día las ganas de darte un beso bien dado!

Replicó Yuu deseando que su pareja fuese un poco más osada en la escuela.

-lo siento...

Respondió tímidamente Azumane bajando la vista con remordimiento. Mas en seguida la subió para observarlo con intensidad esta vez y decirle:

-no te hago esperar más. ..

Acto seguido se lanzó a tomar sus labios entre los suyos. Nishinoya le correspondió gustoso y abrió la boca para que profundizara el beso. Asahi sensualmente metió su lengua en aquella cálida cavidad buscando a su homóloga y al encontrarla la invitó a jugar. El líbero se estremeció dulcemente en ese juego húmedo.

Yuu sabía que su pareja tenía talento al besar, lo hacía muy bien, lo había descubierto apenas comenzaron a salir y los besos se hicieron un asunto más natural. Se lo había dicho un par de veces pero Asahi continuaba muriéndose de vergüenza. No sabía exactamente qué era, si el ritmo y velocidad o el justo balance entre saliva, labios y lengua o quizás la exquisita forma en que el moreno chupaba su labio inferior de vez en vez. Sea como fuese terminaba suplicando por más.

Su lengua en retirada y un último bocado antes de dar por finalizada la placentera caricia. Nishinoya se relamió los labios cuando se separaron observando intensamente a su novio. Entonces Azumane le acarició con dulzura la mejilla para luego retomar el olvidado juego.

-listo para continuar?

Preguntó el mayor tratando de disimular su sonrojo y a punto de darle inicio.

-sí, estoy conforme por ahora!

Respondió el líbero sonriéndole con picardía.

En el juego ambos pertenecían a una tropa militar estadounidense cuya misión era recuperar ciudades del medio oriente las cuales estaban en manos de grupos terroristas. Asahi era el líder del escuadrón y Nishinoya el francotirador que le cuidaba la espalda. Era similar a lo que estaban acostumbrados y por eso lo habían escogido así aunque no eran conscientes de ello. Yuu apoyando incondicionalmente a Azumane parecía ser la naturaleza de la forma en que se relacionaban sin importar el contexto.

Mientras jugaban Noya comía su helado y también compartía con el grandulón llevándole la cuchara a la boca. La estrella se dejaba querer abordado por una cálida sensación en el pecho porque ese detalle hacía más íntima la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

La cubeta vacía y un estornudo inesperado por parte del líbero mientras avanzaban a la etapa final del capítulo.

-acho!

-estás bien?

Preguntó el grandulón mirándolo apenas brevemente para no dejar de lado su tarea.

-estoy bien, es que me enfrié por el helado.

Yuu derribó al último contrincante que amenazaba a Azumane y le dejó el resto. Su compañero cumplió con su parte y entonces se vieron desahogados al pasar al último nivel.

-Asahi - san eso fue genial! lo hiciste muy rápido! Ahora vamos por el final!

-s-sí, aunque no fue para tanto si no fuese por ti hubiera muerto al principio.

Le replicó el moreno con modestia y rascándose la mejilla.

-tienes que aprender a aceptar un cumplido, ¿sabes?

Le regañó con cariño el líbero.

-ah... lo siento...

Mientras lo veía Nishinoya tuvo una idea.

-Asahi - san, tengo frío. Puedo sentarme entre tus piernas?

Al oírlo Azumane se sonrojó abochornado. Sin embargo, la idea le agradaba por lo que respondió con timidez:

-e-está bien...

-Gracias, Asahi - san!

El pequeñín gateo con alegría hasta sentarse en el suelo entre las piernas del moreno y apoyar su espalda contra el pecho de éste. La diferencia de tamaño se hizo evidente. El gran cuerpo de Azumane parecía ser un refugio para la corta talla de Noya, pero eso no era malo ya que de esa forma podían seguir jugando sin problemas.

-Asahi - san, eres tan cómodo! cuando tú estás no necesito almohadas jaja!

-eso parece porque siempre sueles utilizarme de apoyo...

Lloriqueo el grandulón sintiéndose usado por conveniencia.

-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Es que eres como uno de esos enormes osos de peluche!

Respondió Noya impulsivamente.

-ah... eso... pues...

La estrella sólo pudo balbucear avergonzado ante aquella dulce declaración.

\- me gusta mucho eso de ti...

Yuu murmuró esto último con la cabeza ladeada para mirar hacia arriba al rostro de Asahi, quedando muy cerca de sus labios. La estrella lo observó hacia abajo y sucumbió al instante ante la cautivadora tentación. Sólo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para juntar sus labios en un pausado e íntimo beso de pareja.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron con complicidad y retomaron el juego.

-Ah, maldición! Qué difícil!

Se quejó el pequeño removiéndose inquieto cuando llevaban un rato jugando. Tenía que manejar un vehículo mientras Asahi disparaba por la ventana o eso trataba puesto que no se le daban bien los juegos de conducción.

-Noya-san, ve recto! Estoy perdiendo la mira y no acierto!

-lo siento! Intentaré hacerlo mejor!

Se disculpó el líbero tomando aire y dejándose descansar contra el cuerpo de Asahi para concentrarse mejor.

Los movimientos involuntarios de Yuu al esforzarse en lo que hacía se transformaron en un inquieto y persistente roce contra el cuerpo del moreno quien concentrado en su tarea no se dio cuenta de que su anatomía comenzaba a responder al estímulo. Sólo se enteró de que empezó a subirle un calorcito agradable, hasta que de pronto el pequeño dio un respingo alejándose de él.

\- este... Asahi- san... creo que te has _entusiasmado_ con el juego.

Le dijo Yuu un poco avergonzado. Azumane confundido al no comprender guardó silencio y no contestó.

-verás... me estás ...

Con las mejillas ardiendo le señaló la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones y cuando el grandulón bajó la vista y vio su pecaminosa erección su rostro se encendió violentamente.

-L-l-lo siento, Nishinoya! No me di cuenta! s-sólo ha sido un accidente no es que estuviera pensando cosas pervertidas!

-tranquilo Asahi - san. Sólo me sorprendí pero no me molesta.

Le explicó Yuu tratando de tranquilizarlo puesto que parecía que iba a sublimar en cualquier momento debido a la vergüenza.

-v-voy a... a...

La estrella quiso ponerse de pie para salir de aquella vergonzosa situación sin embargo el líbero se colgó de su cuello impidiéndoselo. Sin aviso el pequeño se lanzó a devorar su boca con pasión. Azumane no pudo hacer más que corresponderle primero sorprendido mas luego abandonado al beso respondiendo con la misma avidez.

Al separarse tenían los labios brillantes por la saliva intercambiada en el feroz beso. Entonces Noya prácticamente sobre los labios de su novio habló en un sensual susurro.

-¿Asahi - san, me dejas chupártelo otra vez?

Nishinoya notó como el moreno contuvo la respiración y su manzana de adán subió y bajó al tragar en seco. Un sí ronco y rasposo fue lo único que oyó en respuesta. Sin perder tiempo el pequeño volvió a besarlo con hambre pero ahora alcanzó con sus dedos el borde inferior de la remera y la subió. Azumane levantó los brazos y se la quitó por sobre la cabeza. Yuu observó con devoción como esa masa de músculos se movía en perfecta sincronía. Era hermoso. Como una anticipación a su objetivo, besó brevemente sus labios y luego bajó por la comisura de su boca. Besó su mentón y mordió con lascivia el marco de su barbilla en la zona en que crecía su tenue barba. Asahi soltó un breve quejido gutural.

Continuó besando su cuello, depositando allí besos húmedos, algunos con un poco más de lengua, dibujando un camino que bajaba y bajaba.

-Asahi - san, te gusta esto?

Interrogó Yuu en un áspero susurro, provocando escalofríos de excitación en Azumane, al tiempo que depositó sus labios en su cuello y chupo húmeda y ruidosamente.

-ahá...

Jadeo el más alto sintiendo los escalofríos bajar por sus riñones e ir directo a su erección.

\- y qué tal esto?

Volvió a preguntar el pequeño para luego pasar su lengua subiendo por la extensión de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual chupó entre sus labios y después mordió con brusquedad. La estrella no pudo contestar, en cambio siseo de placer y por instinto puso las manos en el trasero del líbero, apretando sus nalgas, atrayéndolo así contra su cuerpo.

Nishinoya excitado continuó dando besos en la clavícula, su pecho y al fin esa superficie dura y tibia que subía y bajaba en una respiración dificultosa. Chupó su pectoral izquierdo mientras sus manos acariciaban el abdomen delineando sus abdominales y la cintura de las bermudas. Luego dio una lamida a su erecto pezón izquierdo jugando a describir círculos mientras Asahi se estremecía y tiraba de la entrepierna de su pantalón porque la estrecha tela apretaba dolorosamente su furiosa erección. Nishinoya siguió bajando por su esternón llegando a su abdomen en el cual puso besos húmedos y algunos caminitos de saliva que dejaba su lengua delineando con ella la hendidura media de sus músculos abdominales. A continuación besó su ombligo y bajó lamiendo y mordisqueando ese sensual camino de bello que se perdía dentro del pantalón y conectaba con el vello púbico. A estas alturas Azumane respiraba pesadamente por la boca mordiéndose el labio cuando le subía mucho la excitación y acariciaba el cabello sedoso y fino de su pequeño líbero.

Al sentirlo llegar a la cintura de su pantalón la estrella necesitó descargar un poco la calentura. Asió la mandíbula del menor y guio así su boca para encontrarse con la suya. Se besaron con salvajismo enredando sus lenguas y confundiendo su saliva y sus alientos, mientras Noya desabrochaba el pantalón y liberaba el imponente sexo del moreno fuera de los boxers. Lo sobó un par de veces con su palma, tragándose los gemidos del grandulón y luego se separó de sus labios para ir por su erección. Azumane se alzó ágilmente, sentándose en la cama y dándole con eso mayor comodidad a su novio. Yuu le sonrió de medio lado con lujuria en los ojos. Entonces acercó aquel gran miembro a su boca y acto seguido pasó su lengua a lo largo de la línea del reverso. Terminó en la punta del caliente sexo, donde lamió en círculos el brillante glande del cual salió un hilillo de presemen que embetuno la mano de Noya que sostenía recto aquel apetitoso fruto.

Deleitándose en el gemido que abandonó los labios de Azumane, en el sonido de su pesada respiración y el estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo atento a sus caricias, Noya volvió a pasar su lengua a lo largo del falo hasta la punta y de vuelta varias veces. Entonces se separó un poco y miró a Azumane quien lo veía con los ojos oscurecidos de placer como un predador que puede saltar en cualquier momento sobre su desprevenida presa. Sintiendo que el grandulón se lo ordenaba con el pensamiento, dirigió su boca hacia el sexo erecto de éste y se lo introdujo entre los labios lentamente. Asahi le ayudó con la mano que acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño. No le cabía todo en la boca pero habiendo tomado lo que más podía abarcar emprendió un pausado y lento vaivén sacándoselo de la boca para luego volverlo a tomar en un ritmo sensual que enloqueció a Azumane.

-aah... ah, Yuu...

Jadeo Asahi extasiado mientras enredaba sus dedos en el negro cabello de su líbero. Nishinoya se sintió complacido.

Los obscenos sonidos húmedos no tardaron en alzarse al tiempo que Noya subía la intensidad de sus estocadas. Provocaba que el grandulón se relamiera los labios y siseara con excitación. Yuu también estaba muy excitado así que comenzó a tocarse sobre la ropa. Sobarse nunca se sintió tan bien como ahora, teniendo el miembro de Asahi en la boca y oyendo sus jadeos mezclados con cumplidos sobre lo bien que lo hacía.

-Noya... esp-espera un poco...

Pidió Azumane, sintiendo aumentar rápidamente la tensión de su cuerpo.

-phas a cohehphe?

Preguntó Nishinoya sin molestarse en sacarlo de su boca. El grandulón pensó que su gesto era digno de una porno pero eso no le disgustaba exactamente.

-s-sí... estoy cerca...

Contestó avergonzado.

-quieres venirte en mi boca o en mi cara...

El corazón de Asahi escapó un latido al escuchar su pervertida propuesta. Sin embargo, al ver que el pequeño esperaba su respuesta le contestó en un susurro apenado.

-c-cara...

Noya sonrió con picardía al oír su respuesta y alegremente continuó su tarea. Tomó entre sus labios la cabeza del pene de su chico y se dedicó a chupar mientras usaba sus manos para sobar el tronco con un ritmo que fue de rápido a súper rápido y que obligo a Azumane a cerrar los ojos por el intenso placer.

Un poco más... si, justo así, oh, dios...

-me corro...

Advirtió el grandulón en un susurro y acto seguido Noya se lo apartó de la boca justo cuando eyaculo. Si se pudiera, Asahi se hubiese corrido de nuevo al ver la mejilla y parte de los labios de Yuu manchados con su semilla. Por lejos era la imagen más erótica y maravillosa que hubiera quemado su retina.

Cuando la intensa oleada abandonó su cuerpo, el grandulón se apresuró a limpiar con su olvidada remera el precioso rostro de su líbero. En seguida se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, respirando con dificultad y con el antebrazo sobre los ojos.

Nishinoya se incorporó y se tendió a su lado en la cama viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con premura.

-Asahi-san...

Le llamó en un suave murmullo.

Azumane se desprotegió la vista y notó que Yuu estaba erecto en sus pantalones. Entonces se incorporó para hacer su parte.

-lo siento, tú aún estás así.

Se disculpó nerviosamente.

-no es eso, Asahi-san...

Le detuvo cuando el grandulón llevó sus manos hacia sus pantalones.

-quiero preguntarte una cosa...

Asahi lo miró atento, un poco tenso debido a la repentina seriedad de Nishinoya.

-¿Asahi-san... me invitaste a quedarme esta noche en tu casa para que lo hiciéramos?...

La estrella enmudeció. Era una pregunta muy directa. Nunca dejaría de asombrarle la facilidad de Noya para decirle ciertas cosas. Pero sobre todo estaba impactado no sabía que responder. Claramente lo había invitado con la esperanza de que pasara algo. ¿A quién engañaba? Se moría por hacerle el amor, llevaba tanto tiempo soñándolo incluso cuando creía que no tenía posibilidades de ser correspondido. Esperaba no ser tan obvio al invitar a Yuu a quedarse esa noche pero al parecer era demasiado evidente.

-y-yo...

Comenzó a balbucear intentando responder.

-u-un poco... sí... t-tenía esperanzas supongo...

Confesó avergonzado.

-¡pero no haré nada si tú no quieres! Puedes estar tranquilo...

Agregó con una sonrisa aunque sintiéndose un poco desilusionado.

-Asahi-san...

Susurró Yuu para luego colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-me alegra oírlo! Al menos la parte en que tenías segundas intenciones, pero si no quisiera hacerlo también podrías obligarme.

Le miró con picardía mientras le decía eso último.

-forzar es algo muy malo!

Replicó el mayor horrorizado. Nishinoya rio por su reacción.

-es verdad...

Dijo después, aunque no podía negar que pensar en Asahi en plan dominante le ponía mucho.

Recordando la excitación de momentos atrás, el líbero se acercó a tomar los labios de su estrella, besándolo con pasión. Azumane se estremeció al saborear levemente en aquellos labios su propia esencia, entonces como buen chico y mientras enredaban sus lenguas, puso su palma en la entrepierna de su novio y le acarició la erección que egoístamente había olvidado en el éxtasis de la felación que había recibido.

-Asahi-san... te quiero, te necesito... quiero sentirte dentro de mí...

Le pidió Yuu dominado por el deseo que quemaba en su piel y que la estrella despertaba en él como ninguna otra persona jamás lo había hecho. Azumane sonrió sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del planeta y le contestó tragándose la vergüenza:

-oh, Yuu. Cuantas veces soñé con oírte decir eso.

Acto seguido le volvió a besar pero ahora lo empujó con su cuerpo para que se tendiera de espaldas sobre la cama. Nishinoya le hizo espacio entre sus muslos y enredó sus piernas en sus caderas sin dejar de besarlo con ferocidad. Un poco después de besarse a gusto Noya rompió la caricia para quitarse la remera. La estrella pudo ver entonces los moretones regados sobre su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo bajó la cabeza hasta alcanzar uno en su costado, cercano a su pezón derecho. Depositó allí un dulce beso agradeciéndole todo el esfuerzo que ponía en cuidarles las espaldas y luego con su lengua fue hasta su sensible botón erógeno y lo lamió hasta ponerlo duro. Yuu gimió gustoso y apretó el agarre de sus piernas buscando roce para su erección. Asahi comprendió el lenguaje de su cuerpo e inició un movimiento de vaivén para darle contacto por sobre la delgada tela de su pantalón.

El pequeño líbero jadeaba mientras su cuerpo era acariciado tan dulcemente. Su pezón derecho siendo lamido húmedamente y el izquierdo acariciado y apretado con la rudeza justa mientras su pene era sobajeado por sobre la tela que comenzaba a mojarse, sentía tan bien que quería estar así por siempre.

Sin embargo, Azumane demandaba más y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo y entregarse por completo. Asahi besó su abdomen fibroso y de un tirón le quitó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos. Nishinoya sintió un poco de vergüenza al quedar totalmente expuesto pero la forma en que Asahi lo miraba le daba seguridad. Era deseado por su estrella y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-tengo que prepararte antes para que no duela...

Habló el grandulón con la voz rasposa por la excitación. Yuu asintió con la cabeza y luego lo vio levantarse y buscar algo en su armario. Al regresar a la cama traía una botellita azul con un líquido dentro y una caja de condones. Noya sonrió. Veo que estabas bien preparado Asahi-san, pensó mas no dijo nada para no matar la atmósfera que rodeaba a su estrella. Se parecía a su ánimo de cuando jugaban vóley y contaban con él para igualarles el marcador. Era decidido y le parecía muy cautivador.

El grandulón lo besó brevemente antes de coger la botellita, destaparla y embetunarse los dedos con el espeso líquido.

-date la vuelta...

Le pidió sin lograr que su voz sonara normal, en cambio seguía ronca y rasposa. Nishinoya obedeció y se recostó sobre su estómago sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sin embargo, Asahi pasó su brazo bajo su abdomen y lo alzó para que elevara sus caderas. Fue entonces en esa posición que Noya realmente comprendió el significado de vergüenza. Hundió el rostro en la almohada con las mejillas ardiendo.

-tú siempre me dices que tengo mucha personalidad y por eso no me da vergüenza hacer ciertas cosas. Bueno, Asahi-san, ahora mismo siento toda la vergüenza que le debía a la vida.

Le dijo el líbero desde su refugio. Azumane sonrió de medio lado conmovido.

-todo está bien, sólo será un momento.

Respondió dándole ánimos.

Acto seguido Noya sintió una caricia en su virginal anillo y el dedo de Asahi penetrando lentamente en su cuerpo. Yuu se quejó ante la extraña sensación y su estrella preguntó si dolía. Respondió que no pero que tampoco se sentía bien como se suponía. Azumane le pidió paciencia y que lo soportara un rato.

Su trasero se sentía resbaloso por el lubricante era incómodo y ese dedo moviéndose en círculos no era nada excitante. Noya comenzó a preocuparse al preguntarse si había algo malo en él ,quizás por ser heterosexual toda su vida esto no funcionaba para él. No podía ser verdad. Quería hacer esto con Asahi! Quería sentir placer con esto! Si no sentía nada entonces no tendría sentido ser pareja no? Tendría que terminar su noviazgo con Asahi? No quería, no no no! Se concentró y cerró los ojos. Debía buscar alguna oportunidad para sentir placer.

-Noya?

Le llamó Azumane al notarlo tenso e intranquilo.

-Qué?

\- si no te gusta podemos dejarlo...

El pecho de Yuu se apretó al escucharlo.

-no, estoy bien, es sólo que...

Dudo en decírselo.

-si algo no está bien debes decírmelo. No quiero arruinarlo.

Le pidió el grandulón.

-No eres tú! Es... es... !

Hubo una pausa. Asahi comenzó a preocuparse y pensó en dejarlo hasta allí.

-tranquilo, Noya.

Le susurró acercándose a su oído y acariciándole el cabello.

-tengo miedo, Asahi-san... no estoy sintiendo nada... no quiero terminar nuestra relación por culpa de mi cuerpo.

Noya lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y Asahi se conmovió.

-tranquilo. Si estás pensando en todo eso, naturalmente tardarás en sentirlo.

Nishinoya se sintió más relajado.

-déjame el resto a mí.

Le pidió el grandulón una media sonrisa de complicidad.

Yuu asintió con la cabeza y luego vio que Asahi volvía a ponerse detrás. Pensó que sentiría sus dedos otra vez pero en cambio una sensación húmeda lo sobresaltó. Miró hacia atrás y vio el rostro de Asahi perdido fuera de su línea de visión.

No puede ser! En serio?!

Sintió una resbalosa intrusión que le hizo estremecer.

Es su lengua!

Cerró los ojos bien apretados al tiempo que sentía la lengua de Azumane entrar.

Oh... dios...

Asahi comenzó a mover su lengua sin piedad y Noya supo a que se referían cuando dicen que ves estrellitas.

Se derretía. Qué intenso. Qué placer.

No tardó en comenzar a gemir o más bien a lloriquear lastimosamente. Y Asahi sonrió excitado.

-se siente bien?

-ahá... hazlo más...

Le pidió el pequeño siendo atendido de inmediato. Azumane jugó un momento con su trasero mientras conseguía excitarlo y hacerle olvidar las preocupaciones. Quizás había ido muy lento y eso sumado a lo arrebatado que era Noya le había hecho pensar cosas innecesarias.

Luego Asahi se apartó y se embetuno dos dedos con el lubricante para dirigirlos posteriormente a la entrada más dilatada de su novio. Lo penetró lentamente y esta vez Yuu sintió placer. Los dedos no tardaron en iniciar estocadas rítmicas que subieron la temperatura del cuerpo del líbero, quien empezó a moverse para recibir y encontrar placer ahora que ya conocía como se sentía.

Asahi se mordió el labio. Veía al líbero hacer esa increíble expresión con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un grito silente mientras movía su trasero para ayudar a que sus dedos le penetraran. Quería meter su cosa pronto.

Retiró sus dedos para volver a untarlos en lubricante dándole con eso tiempo a Noya para volver en sí. Entonces se acercó para meterle tres dedos esta vez.

-Apúrate, Asahi-san. Te quiero a ti.

Azumane tragó ruidosamente y le metió los dedos.

-no me tientes así, Noya. Quiero hacerlo bien.

Le susurró con la respiración caliente.

El cuerpo de Yuu no demoró en ceder. Tenía una elasticidad envidiable y Azumane se preguntó si acaso estaría hecho para él.

Retiró los dedos, se quitó las últimas prendas, alcanzó un preservativo, se lo puso y se impregnó lubricante. Nishinoya lo miraba en silencio, caliente por la magnífica visión y la anticipación. Por fin su cuerpo se fundiría con el de su amada estrella.

Azumane se acercó listo para dar el siguiente paso. Yuu se volteó para quedar mirando hacia arriba. No quería estar de espaldas a su pareja cuando se unieran. Asahi se coló entre sus piernas, lo guio para que alzara las caderas y deslizo un cojín debajo para que estuviera cómodo y en posición. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos y se besaron con fogosidad.

-estás listo?...

Preguntó con amabilidad la estrella, luego de romper la caricia.

-sí… hazlo, Asahi.

Respondió Nishinoya totalmente entregado.

Azumane tomó su sexo y lo guio al pequeño orificio que lo recibiría. Presionó la cabeza para lubricarlo con lo que Yuu se estremeció. Alzó una pierna del líbero para tener mejor acceso y entonces se empujó. El placer nubló los sentidos de ambos haciéndolos gemir al unísono mientras Asahi continuaba internándose.

Yuu nunca había sentido placer tan intenso. Su estrella tenía un miembro enorme, sentía como lo iba llenado por dentro y no pudo evitar enterrar sus uñas en la amplia espalda de Azumane. No le dolía o quizás le dolía un poco, no lo sabía porque se mezclaba con esa maravillosa sensación de ser penetrado. Mientras que Asahi se convencía más de que sus cuerpos estaban hechos a la medida porque Noya no parecía tener problemas en tomarlo hasta el fondo y esa presión que hacían sus músculos internos, la forma en que se ceñían alrededor de su sexo era increíble, deliciosa. Qué rico lo apretaba el culo de su líbero.

-Asahi-san...

Jadeo fuerte el pequeño. Un poco más y se corría.

-ya casi...

Susurró la estrella enfundándose por completo y de una estocada.

-AH!... Asahi...san...

Azumane se separó al sentir una cosa cálida en el abdomen y vio con sorpresa que Nishinoya había eyaculado entre sus cuerpos.

-tan pronto?

Preguntó antes de poder contenerse.

-que cruel...

Se quejó Yuu ante el comentario.

\- me estuve aguantando durante toda la preparación...

-lo siento, sólo me sorprendí... Así de bien se siente?

-sí... puedes seguir tu sólo...

Le concedió Yuu considerando que Azumane todavía estaba duro dentro de él. El grandulón no se hizo de rogar empezó a empujarse. Primero con pausa y después subiendo la intensidad hasta encontrar el ritmo adecuado. A pesar de haber terminado recién, Noya sentía placer al recibir las estocadas y sus gemidos no tardaron en unirse a los de Azumane.

De pronto Asahi interrumpió el vaivén de su cintura para apretarse más a Yuu y acomodarse para seguir. Entonces cuando lo volvió a penetrar tocó la próstata de Nishinoya por accidente.

-AAH!... q-que fue... ?!

-esto?

Asahi lo empujó como antes y volvió a tocarle la próstata.

-AH! ASAHI-SAN?!

-es tu lugar sensible, Noya. Estoy rozando tu próstata...

Le habló al oído mientras continuaba penetrándolo rudamente.

\- AH!... AH!... ASA...! HI...! AS...! NH!... AH!

-Aaah, Noya... eres increíble...!

Yuu se colgó del cuello de Azumane para besarlo. Juntaron sus labios en un beso desordenado y desesperado con mucha lengua y dientes. La saliva mezclada corrió por la comisura de los labios del pequeño mientras este descubría la dicha de enredar sus dedos en el largo cabello del grandulón.

A pesar de ser su primera vez Asahi no tenía consideración con él. Era salvaje y apasionado. Lo que a Yuu le parecía perfecto porque no era una frágil porcelana y no se iba a quebrar si Azumane lo maltrataba un poco. Es más lo amaba puesto que significaba que Asahi perdía el control a ratos ante el abrumador deseo que el pequeño despertaba en él. Entonces lo quería sentir en su piel, tan claro como fuera posible, el deseo que quemaba al grandulón por dentro, la locura pasional que asaltaba a Asahi en esos momentos y a la que sólo Yuu podía arrastrarlo. Probar el fruto de un poder que apenas descubrió tener le sabía a gloria. Le encantaba y le excitaba demasiado. Sólo podía rogar por más, por que no se detuviera, por que lo arrastrara con él a esa vorágine de exquisito placer carnal.

Y sus deseos fueron escuchados.

-Asahi, tócame!

Pidió el líbero desesperado por atención en su nueva erección. Asahi se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre pero obedeció sin dudar. Tomó su sexo hinchado en su mano derecha y lo masturbo tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus caderas aunque sin conseguirlo.

-voy a correrme, Asahi-san...

Advirtió el pequeño.

-usa mi nombre...

Le pidió el grandulón sintiendo el nudo del final creciendo en lo bajo de su abdomen.

-Asa AH!... hiiii Así! AH! Si!

Asahi lo embistió con brutalidad mientras Yuu lo tenía enganchado por la cintura con las piernas y del cuello, con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano se masturbaba al ritmo de las estocadas del grandulón.

-Yuu... me vengo...!

Oír su nombre en una frase tan erótica fue demasiado para el pequeño cuerpo de Noya. Apretó con sus músculos internos involuntariamente el sexo del mayor mientras el orgasmo lo arrasaba y entonces provocó que Asahi terminara también eyaculando en su interior.

Cayeron sobre la cama, rendidos, agotados y temblorosos con los reflejos del maravilloso orgasmo.

-Asahi - san... me aplastas...

-ah! Lo siento!

Azumane se incorporó y luego se recostó al lado del cuerpo de Yuu. Estaban desnudos así que alcanzó una mantita de encima del escritorio y los cubrió.

-estuvo increíble!

Exclamó Nishinoya sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-sí...

Sonrió con timidez el grandulón.

-Azumane, eres todo un semental! Te la tenías bien guardada debajo de esa actitud bonachona!

Lo molestó el pequeñín mientras le hacía cosquillas en las costillas.

\- Oe! Esp-espera! No! Jajajaja!

Atrapó las manos del menor y las sostuvo juntas con una mano. Lo observó con parsimonia y entonces con la mano libre le acaricio la frente echando su cabello hacia atrás como solía llevarlo durante las prácticas. Asahi era del tipo calmado y cariñoso y para una persona dispersa y frontal como Yuu era una bendición tenerlo de pareja. El líbero se dejó hacer y cuando tuvo libres sus manos de nuevo abrazó al mayor diciéndole:

-Cómo consigues que vuelva a enamorarme de ti una y otra vez, Asahi?

La estrella se sonrojó. Noya no era de decir cosas cursis sino que prefería demostrar con su cuerpo por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo decir cosas así.

-yo podría decir lo mismo.

Contestó finalmente rascándose la mejilla con timidez.

-d-deberíamos tomar una ducha ahora?

Preguntó tratando de ser casual.

-eh? Tomar una ducha juntos? Acaso quieres hacer cosas pervertidas en el baño también, Azumane?

Continuó molestándolo el pequeñín, codeándolo con picardía.

-no me refería a eso! No pongas palabras en mi boca!

-tú has puesto una cosa gigante en mi boca, al menos déjame poner palabras en la tuya!

Rio Nishinoya haciendo que Asahi se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

-me voy a la ducha...

Murmuró el grandulón evitándolo y haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-espera, Asahi-san!

Yuu lo retuvo abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- sólo es un chiste, no te enojes.

-no estoy enojado...

-ya, entonces... antes de irnos a duchar juntos, hagámoslo otra vez!

Le pidió Nishinoya alegremente para acto seguido darle una sensual mordidita en la barbilla.

-tú eres peligroso...

Murmuró el grandulón resignado a sus encantos.

-eh? Por qué?

Asahi no respondió, en vez de eso lo besó. Pidiendo más luego de ser la primera vez que tenían relaciones y luego de haberlo complacido con su boca, ese chico era un monstruo. Esperaba dar la talla por tercera vez ese día. Aunque en el fondo estaba más que feliz y como no estarlo cuando sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con tanta exigencia por el pequeño líbero al que tanto amaba. Jamás podría negarle nada y nunca lo dejaría ir.

FIN.

Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado este fanfic

y dejen comentarios! es mi primer lemon de esta pareja /


End file.
